


HE SMELLS BETTER NOW

by Jasitala



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasitala/pseuds/Jasitala
Summary: He tried to warn them.  Stupid Snakebird didn’t listen! But he smells better now!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megzseattle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megzseattle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Will Follow You Into The Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287402) by [megzseattle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megzseattle/pseuds/megzseattle). 


	2. Colored and Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spent all day on this artwork. Have not slept in 35 hours. Worth it.


End file.
